Innocence is sometimes not so good
by LPlover93
Summary: Prompt!fic. Finn tells Kurt everything over a glass of warm milk. Including how Rachel almost hit him with her hairbrush. Prompt taken from the Glee Angst Meme. Slight Rachel bashing with a dash of brotherly!Furt to go.


Okay, this is one more prompt-fill at the Glee Angst Meme, cuz I cannot turn my head away from there. Hopefully you like it.

Mucho thanks to my brilliant beta, CrazySue05 who edits all my minute, dumb mistakes without batting an eyelash.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! There, I have said it. That is half the journey. Now to get over it *wipes forehead*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was on top of the world. Valentine's Day was over and Blaine was back in his arms. They had literally given a new meaning to "rolling beneath the sheets" when they had come back from the "Sugar Shack". He still couldn't believe that they changed their whole name to please a rich man's spoiled daughter. At the same time, he couldn't wait till he got home to ask Finn what had exactly happened in the whole "Let's tell Finn and Rachel we support their marriage when we actually don't" scene. He reached home only to be pulled out of the car and into a big hug by the aforementioned guy. He kept hugging him till Kurt said, "Well, put me down, unless you want me puking all over your back." Finn immediately put him down and cheered, "Sorry, but I'm so happy tonight!" Kurt smiled at his brother and told, "Let me change into something comfortable. These jeans are at the top of fashion, but they ache after a few hours. You heat the milk."

As they started talking, Finn rehashed exactly what had gone at dinner, including the double entendres being exchanged at dinner. As Kurt continued to drink his milk, Finn stated, "…then Rachel and I had a little tiff, but we settled it out. But I'm so happy she aimed that hairbrush at the door. It would have been hard to explain the bruise on my arm without looking like a dumbass."

Kurt was shocked. His mind did not comprehend the fact that Rachel had thrown a hairbrush at Finn. He asked, "Can you repeat that last sentence one more time?" Finn repeated it, with all his adorable obliviousness, but right now, Kurt wanted to know exactly what had taken place for Rachel to lose her temper so badly. Finn stated, "I just told her that I needed to use the bathroom. She said something about keeping something secret. When you're in love, doesn't everything seem nice and happy? But then I got her point and left the room because her routine is as elaborate as yours."

Kurt looked at him and considered the fact that maybe he didn't know what was wrong and right regarding physical abuse to boys as well. He asked Finn, "You do know that girls are not allowed to hit boys right?" Finn nonchalantly shook his head as he calmly explained, "I went and searched it on Google. Since females are the weaker sex, we are not allowed to physically abuse them in any way. On top of that, if Rachel actually managed to hurt me, everyone would only laugh at me cuz I'm almost twice her size." Kurt was almost close to tears at Finn's naivety, usually it sounded sweet, but he was worried for Finn. For all he knew, Finn might become one of those guys who was verbally and physically abused by his spouse but didn't say anything because abuse of the male variety isn't taken so seriously.

Speaking of verbally, "Finn, exactly how does Rachel talk to you? I mean, if you aren't able to compile your thoughts immediately?"

Finn just shrugged and said, "Well, even Quinn, but Rachel mostly just gives me this pitiful look and explains stuff in a way that even first-graders can understand. And she's very conde..condes.. What's that word you use when you think people are childish?" At Kurt's prompting, he continued, "Yeah, condescending. She told me during Christmas time that she gave me a list so I wouldn't embarrass myself. I mean, I don't have as much money as she does. So she should be happy with what I give her, right?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Finn was street-smart, but could be manipulated very easily by the people he loved. He was proud to say that he and Blaine never had verbal misunderstandings. But the result was that he didn't know how to tackle this problem. He suddenly heard his dad's voice in his head say '**No one pushes the Hummels around'**. Well, Finn was also a Hummel now. Kinda sorta. He hugged Finn and told him to go to sleep as he took the two glasses and closed the door behind him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"…and the worst part is, I didn't see any of it. I just presumed they had a brilliant relationship based on the amount of times they lip-lock in public. If they don't, I usually ask Finn what's wrong. But, throwing stuff at your fiancé or bringing him down by passing snide comments about his intelligence is not the way I think a proper relationship should be."

Carole was a bit shocked. She had always known that Rachel was a bit high-maintenance. She still remembered how Finn had come to her in the starting weeks of December and asked her to give him money instead of a gift for Christmas as Rachel had given him a list of expensive stuff like earrings and fake tans, and unless he sold his X-box, he wouldn't have money to buy stuff for her. But, she was the one who was feeling guilty right now, as it was the adults conspiring in the reverse-psychology babble while Finn almost got hit.

Burt was infuriated. He was always content because even though Kurt was on the smaller side, he had an attitude that would ensure he was never screwed over by anyone. The fact that Finn looked so bulky, but was soft and gooey on the inside was known to very few people. He had trusted only a few people besides his family to open himself up to, namely, Puck, Quinn and Rachel. The fact that two out of the three had screwed Finn over pissed Burt off.

Burt then told Kurt, "See, as much as you want to teach Rachel some home truths, it is their relationship. And Finn would only be mad at you if you went behind his back to shout at Rachel. You can pull the protective brother routine, but I would rather you spoke to Finn about it before going all crazy over her. So that in the future, he won't commit the same mistake with another girl."

Kurt was shocked, because he thought that his father supported their marriage in the long run, just not now. Burt stared back as Kurt gave him a look and said, "No relationship should go all the way, especially when one has slightly abusive tendencies even before marriage." He then stood up, straightened his cap and said, "I'll go talk to him. Make that boy know he is worth everything he is and he doesn't have to lose himself in order to be loved."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Hopefully you liked it! Here was the original prompt:

Kurt finds out that Rachel threw a hairbrush at Finn's head during a fight. Finn doesn't seem to understand that it's a big deal. Kurt gets their parents involved.

Bonus for mentioning all the insults Finn took when dating Quinn and that Rachel's slapped him and the double standard that if a boy did that to a girl, it would be abuse.

Thanks for reading! Review if you can.


End file.
